This invention relates generally to polymers prepared from secondary amines, epihalohydrins and crosslinking agents such as primary amines and ammonia and more particularly concerns improving the viscosity stability of such polymers in alkaline conditions in which, without modification, the polymers would gel.
Polymers of secondary amines and epihalohydrins are known. While these polymers are described as being stable, the reactions being quenched with water, the present invention is concerned with secondary amine-epihalohydrin polymers which are over-dosed with crosslinking agents. By "overdose" is meant an amount of crosslinking agent is added to the polymer which would cause the polymer to gel under alkaline conditions. Crosslinking agents may include ammonia or primary amines or other components which can form a branched chain structure. These overdosed polymers are quite useful when added as binders in high solids coating systems where the excess or overdose of crosslinking agents is necessary to form an adequate cure of the system.